A Little Bit Unexpected
by Smilepanda1991
Summary: Can Jess get the dream she's always wanted...
1. Chapter 1

**Okey I have read ALOT of these NG fanfics and a while back I was asked to write something cause I usually only comment...well I have written something, it will probably my first and last fic as im starting a new job soon however I was inspired by another story on here, it has a similar inspiration however this fic is going to take a VERY different road. ********As I said I read a lot so if there are any resemblances to other fics I am genuinely sorry. It's probably not great but let me know if I should continue and if you have any thoughts on my writing so far :)**

"Look Jess there are other options?" Sadie said looking at her friend "Maybe wait a few years, you might end up regretting this choice"

"No Sadie, I won't like you said I only have a few years left to get pregnant, I know I'm making the right decision" Jess replied calmly, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Okey, well first things first you will have to find a sperm donor then we can talk through the process in more detail, how about I give you these leaflets and you can book another appointment once you've thought this through a little more" Sadie says hoping that the time away from her office will change Jess's mind.

...

Jess bounds into the apartment, barely catching her breath.

"Guys I have an announcement" Jess spills what seems to be a lifetime of information out at the guys before any one of them can get a chance to escape her usual mad ramblings. Schmidt, Nick and Winston who before Jess's outburst had been lazily watching football from the sofa look up at her dumbfounded.

"I'll man up" Schmidt says raising his hand "but I must warn you Jess I don't have sperms I have tadpoles" Looking pleased with himself "Of the Gods" He winks at Nick, who's face scrunches into a weird turtle face "and I'm going to give them to you, you can have them all for all I care"

"No it should be me jess" Winston replies over Schmidt

"Look guys" Jess looks around uncomfortably "Thanks for the offer but can I make this very clear...VERY CLEAR that I never asked any one of you to impregnate me" she exhales looking at them sternly "Just making that clear"

She looks over at Nick who has been exceptionally quiet through this whole discussion, he face changing from turtle to shock at the mere mention of his friend impregnating her, his best friend, the person who she usually turns to when she needs something.

His thoughts are going a mile a minute, why hasn't she asked him? Why does he want her to ask him? He can't stand the thought of someone else having a child with her... especially not those idiot flatmates of his!

"This is crazy, Im out of here, I have a shift at the bar!" Nick yells angrily,

Before anyone can say anything Nick is grabbing his coat and out of the apartment in a flash, leaving a stunned Jess sitting with her two crazy flatmates who have just offered to be the father of her child...

**TBC **

**Haha I have an idea where this is going, I definitely needs some work but hopefully it's a start :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here's chapter 2...i would love some reviews to know if i should continue or not? **

The door slams behind her and makes her jump a little, she's been waiting for him to finish his shift at the bar but dozed off slightly around 1am, she checks the clock... 3am, urgh!

She hears the sound of the refrigerator door opening and the sound of a can being cracked open. She drags herself up from her space on the sofa and walks quietly over to the kitchen.

" Jeez Jess, you gave me a fright, why are you up at this time?" He says running a hand through his hair, he looks tired, worn out like he's been mulling over something.

" I couldn't sleep" Jess says looking at the ground " So I thought I would just sit up watching some TV for a while".

" I never even noticed you there" He says lying, he hoped she would have been sleeping when he got in so she wouldn't want to talk about his earlier outburst and she would just put it down to his regular grumpy Nick Miller self.

"So?" Nick says unsure of what he should say next.

"So... I think I'm going to head to bed, suddenly feeling kind of tired" Jess says half lying half just wanting to get away from this awkward situation they seemed to be in. She started to turn and head towards her room when she is stopped by the sound of Nicks voice.

"Why are you doing this Jess?" He says slightly defeated.

"Doing what?"

"This" He points at the leaflets that are left scattered across the table "You don't need to do this you know" wiping his hands over his face " One day you're going to fall in love, get married and have those kids you always dreamed of Jess but this isn't the way... not with someone you don't even know"

Jess looked at him, she could see the worry in his eyes but something else was there, something she had not allowed herself to think of in a long time, something she had pushed to the back of her mind and only allowed herself to visit whilst she slept... the feelings she has for the grumpy, lazy and not that she would admit it out loud, attractive, Nike Miller.

She hadn't spoke in a while, too busy lost in her own thoughts to notice Nick shifting from his spot by the refrigerator and walking around the kitchen island before stepping right next to her. Nick seemed a little unsure of himself, maybe he had over stepped the mark, it wasn't like it was his life decision and really was none of his business, he wanted Jess to be happy and if this was what she wanted then he would support her.

"I'm sorry Jess, it's not my place to say, whatever ya choose I'll support ya" halfheartedly smiling at her.

"Thanks Nick" she croaked out, why was she so chocked up all of a sudden, she wanted to say something but the words just weren't coming out. She shuffled her feet a little, too nervous to say something she would regret "Okey Goodnight Nickt"

"I'll walk ya, I gotta catch some sleep too" Gathering pace to walk next to her.

They started to head towards their rooms, the tension between them made Jess heart beat rapidly, her head was spinning, she wanted to say something, taking a deep breath she began "Nick?"

"Look Jess for what it's worth" Nick said interrupting her "If your are gonna choose one of these bones heads" waving his hands in the direction of Schmidt and Winston's rooms lazily "I'm in too" without another word he stepped quickly into his room and shut the door.

Jess stood there, mouth agape feeling like the floor had been swept out from underneath her. Had Nick just said what she thought she said... that he's in too, as in whiling to be a part of this crazy plan she had decided to go ahead with.

Still shocked, Jess reached for her door handle and slipped inside. There was going to be no sleep for her tonight.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm churning these out pretty fast I know, my brain just keeps giving me ideas so I have to write them down or i'll forget :P Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites so far, always appreciate a review :D**

**Jess's POV**

Jess slid down the door, her heart felt like it could punch threw her chest, she felt sick and dizzy and a panic washed over her.

She hadn't thought about it before, the thought of one of her roommates fathering her child. She had assumed that she would go down the conventional route, find an anonymous donor and continue her life as a single parent with little thought into the person who has helped her conceive her child but now she had another option, one where she would know the father. Maybe that would make things easier, she would already know any weird habits her child might obtain, she would have a realistic view of what their child would be like and act like.

"Stop this jess" she scalded herself, she wanted to wish away them thoughts, it was much easier to go down the conventional route but every time she considered having a child with her loveable, slightly scruffy roommate her heart skipped a beat.

She wiped her sleeve over her face, when had she started crying, she heaved in a heavy breath then shuddered uncontrollably. She slipped over to her bed, crawled under the covers wishing she was being comforted by the only arms that made her feel safe.

**Nick's POV**

Shutting the door he quickly fell to the ground, thumping his fist repeatedly on the ground, "what were you thinking?" Nick whispered, he couldn't face it, seeing someone else give Jess the one thing she truly wanted so he had offered, another way of torturing himself day by day knowing that would be the only way to get close to her, knowing this would bond them for life because he knew that there was no other way she would want to be with a screw up like himself.

Tears fell from his eyes as the burning realisation that he would never be the one to comfort her when she needed it or be the one he wrapped his arms around every night before whispering "I love you" as they fell asleep. He would never be that guy. He might not be able to be that guy but he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she was happy.

...

"Nick have you seen Jess this morning?" Winston called from the kitchen counter in the direction of Nick's room.

"No she's at work probably" He stated walking out of his room, hair sticking out in all directions, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"They called she didn't show up today, maybe you should go check her room, make sure she isn't sick" Winston nodded his head in the direction of Jess's room.

"Urgh, I dunno man" Nick said rubbing the back of his neck "Maybe we should leave her for a while, she might be sleeping if she's sick... or .. or maybe gone out already"

"What is up with you dude, I don't have time for this I have to work, check on Jess, I mean it!" Winston said grabbing a last mouthful of muffin before rushing out the door.

Nick sat down at the counter, pouring himself a bowl of lucky charms, taking a few bites he decided his stomach wasn't up to this, he placed his bowl in the sink and made his way back to his room. Maybe is he stayed there for a few hours he wouldn't have to face her.

He sat down at his computer, flipped the lid up and waited for it to load, a breath of air came whooshing out of his lungs, it felt like he had been kicked in the gut. There before him as the screensaver on his desktop was a picture of him and Jess, laughing hysterically in Clyde's bar after having one too many drinks. It had been taken a few weeks ago and Jess protested it was the best picture that Nick had ever been in and that he should print it and put it somewhere memorable, so if he was grumpy it would make him smile. Uh, he thought at the time, why would he want to do that but he had agreed he would print it just to keep her happy. She must have snuck into his room one day when he was at work and changed it to his screensaver to remind him to print it.

His chest squeezed tightly at the look on their faces, so happy and care free. His arm gently placed around her neck whilst she held her glass up in a "cheers" motion at the camera. His eyes staring directly at her, anyone looking at the picture could tell he was madly in love with her... well except Jess, who continued to act oblivious to the mountain sexual tension that had been growing between them over the past year.

He knew at the moment he would do anything for her, anything she needed. He pushed his chair back, sprang of his seat and headed for her door. Pulling his door open with such force it almost knocked it off the hinges he strode the 3 steps to reach Jess's door. Curling his hand into a fist he knocked hurriedly on her door...

**TBC **

**What you think? I know it's taking a little time to get somewhere but I want to build up a bit of background before I go into the main event :)**


End file.
